


The Difference Between What You Want and What You Need

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chance Meeting, Crush, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Med Student Castiel, Mild Angst, No Angst Between Dean and Castiel, Pining, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas has been harboring a crush on a guy at school for a while now, but he's pretty shy and introverted, so he can't work up the nerve to ask the dashing Englishman out.  His roommate does though, not knowing about Cas' crush, and they enter into an epic love affair that leaves Cas' heart broken and his stomach twisting.  On a night when he can't deal with listening to them anymore, he goes out for a drink and stumbles upon a group of people out enjoying a evening playing pool.  He finds new friends, understanding, and with one man in particular, he finds a whole lot more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Jealousy Challenge in the Destiel OTP group on Facebook, and apparently I am the only person participating. Which sucks, because the group is awesome, the lady that started it is a really good friend of mine, and I love a good challenge. So here you go, have a good dose of jealousy, which is what the theme was. I do hope you enjoy this one!

 

 

Cas twisted his pen around and around as he tried for the fourth time to focus on the paragraph he was reading, but the noises coming from the room across the hall were extremely distracting. The sounds of sex were hard to ignore, and it was making him irritable. Just that afternoon he’d lent his headphones to his friend Edith, so there was no music to block the sounds out. Minute by minute he was just getting more and more irritable, and of course his roommate wasn’t one that was quick to come. The guy could go on and on _for hours_.

 

It wasn’t the fact that his roommate was having sex that bothered him so much as it was the fact that he was having sex with the guy Cas had been interested in most of the year. Of course Gadreel couldn’t possibly know that because he’d never uttered a word to the man. He’d just come home one day to see Gad with a lapful of the sexiest Brit Cas had ever seen, and his heart had just broken right there on the spot. They’d been embarrassed to be caught, and they’d “politely” moved themselves to Gad’s bedroom, leaving a stunned and heartbroken Cas standing awkwardly in the living room trying to process exactly what had just happened.

 

That had been three months ago. Apparently they were now in love, and the sex was fantastic, according to Gad. Not that Cas wanted to hear that. He sure as hell did _not_ want to know how amazing Balthazar was in bed. Usually he could block their sounds out with his noise cancelling headphones, but Edith needed to watch several presentations from her dorm room as she was recovering from mono, and her entire floor was like one giant party, with music constantly blasting, and she’d have never been able to hear it. So he’d lent them to her and sent up a silent prayer that Gad didn’t bring Balthazar home that night.

 

Apparently the gods were as cruel as the history books said, because five minutes after Cas had gotten home from his evening class, Gad had come walking in the door with Balthazar. Well, dry humping him would have been more accurate. They’d made a quick dinner of sandwiches before disappearing into Gad’s room. Cas got why they were always coming here. He and Gad came from moderately wealthy families that gave them both a stipend to use for rent on an apartment so they wouldn’t have to live in the dorms, but also so they wouldn’t have to work either. Both of their parents wanted them to focus on their education, and since they were both in school to become doctors, they had agreed, that was the best course of action.

 

He supposed that maybe he was disillusioned when it came to Balthazar. The man was beautiful, with bright blue eyes, blonde hair, and that smooth accent of his, and he exuded a confidence that had always led Cas to believe that the man would dominate in the bedroom. After coming home from the library late one night to find out he, in fact, preferred to bottom, he’d lost a little bit of the heart eyes he’d had for the man. What he wanted was a strong man that could take control in the bedroom, a man who would fuck him so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk the next day, but so far, all he’d had was some mediocre sex with three different guys, none of whom had made him orgasm even once.

 

His best friend had explained that he was probably demisexual. How embarrassing to be a medical student and have to ask what that meant, but she’d been a peach and had explained in great detail what it was. After establishing that he did indeed _like_ sex, she had declared he wasn’t asexual, but was instead demisexual. Then he’d learned that he needed an emotional connection with another person before the sex would actually be enjoyable. He’d spent all of his free time looking for that stupid connection, but so far, no luck. The only person he’d really connected with in the last five years was currently getting rammed in the ass by his roommate, and since _that_ was never going to work out for him, he began looking elsewhere. Unfortunately that hadn’t turned up squat. That’s why it was a Friday night and he was in his bedroom reading ahead in his psychology textbook, and trying not to listen to the apparently fantastic sex going on in the next bedroom.

 

Frustration finally got the best of him when, after an hour, they were still going at it. He ripped off his reading glasses and grabbed his trench coat off the back of his door. They’d be at this most of the night, and goddamnit, he needed a drink!

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The nearest bar was a seedy sort of joint just off campus, but he happened to like the atmosphere. There was usually old rock playing on the jukebox, and on Thursdays they did karaoke. This was Friday though, and the bar was packed when he walked in. It didn’t matter though, he just needed to get out for a few hours, clear his head, and try not to think about Balthazar in any way, shape, or form. He weaved through the crowd and made his way up to the bar where a woman with dark, curly hair was pouring shots for a couple of the college kids at the other end of the bar. Pam worked most nights when he came in, and even though he was gay, he felt a bit flattered when she flirted with him. When she spotted him, she motioned for him to wait just a few minutes. He took the opportunity to take his coat off, and draped it over his arm. All of the seats at the bar were currently taken, so he’d have to enjoy his beer standing up. He didn’t mind though.

“What can I get you, handsome? Your usual?” Pam asked as she laid down a napkin in front of him.

“Yes, please. I’m desperate to unwind.” He replied.

“Classes getting to be too much?” She set a bottle of People’s down in front of him and he quickly took a sip.

“No more than usual. I just needed to get out of my apartment. My roommate has his boyfriend over, and they’re being a bit loud.” He confessed. She winced before nodding sympathetically.

“Oh, I’ve been there before! When I was in my 20’s I shared an apartment with my best friend, and I quickly learned what a big mistake that was. She had a different guy over every weekend. It got so bad that I went and took on a second job just so I wouldn’t be home very often, and with my extra income, I moved out. Got a little studio all by myself, and for three blissful years I enjoyed silence. Then I met Jerry. Dumbass made me fall in love with him, and while the silence is gone, I’m much happier having him in my life.” She nodded towards the other bartender who was making some kind of cocktail. Cas hadn’t realized Pam was with Jerry in a romantic sense.

“I have four more years. It’s very annoying because…” He bit his lower lip and frowned down at his IPA. 

“Because?” She urged, wanting him to finish the sentence.

“Because he’s dating the man I’m crazy about. I just had to get away.” 

He couldn’t look up at her, not with the pity he knew would be there in her eyes.

“Oh, honey, did you ever say anything to your roommate? Does he even know?”

“No, and I see no reason to tell him now, three months into their relationship. They’re in love. In a bizarre way, I’m happy for them, but damn it, I want that for me too! I want to be happy, but I recently found out I’m demisexual, so I need a connection with someone before the sex is any good, and well, he’s the only person I’ve ever connected with.” Pam always had a way of getting to open up and confess what was going on in his life. It was actually a relief to get that off his chest. She reached across the bar top to pat his hand.

“Sweetie, this one’s on me. You enjoy it, and take the time to loosen up, ok? There are lots of handsome fellas here tonight, and maybe one of them has what you’re looking for. Go on, look at them. Don’t be shy.” She urged. Cas turned around, leaning back against the bar and did as she told him. There were indeed a lot of men tonight, more than there usually were when he came in during the week, but most of these ones were clearly with other people. Pam took his coat, sliding it off his arm when he wasn’t paying attention, and took it to hang in the back room. There weren’t a whole lot of people she would do that for, but he was always one of them. That freed him up to walk around, so he did.

One of the things he liked was how there were pinball machines here, darts, and pool tables, but there was also a small stage and a dance floor. This place was fun, and while he didn’t know how to play pool, he had enjoyed darts a time or two, and most of the arcade games. Now, he walked past the pool tables, watching the games currently going on. He got the gist of the game, when played in the traditional sense. One person got solids, one got stripes, and the first person to sink all their balls then got to try to sink the eight ball, and whoever got that in first won. It seemed simple enough, but he wasn’t sure his hand eye coordination would be good enough to sink even a single ball. That made him frown. How was he going to be a surgeon with shitty hand eye coordination?

“No one stares at a game of pool and frowns, unless they caught someone cheating. Is he?”

Cas turned to see a man standing there, an open, friendly smile on his face. He blushed as he shook his head.

“No, I was just pondering the difficulty of actually getting one of the balls in the hole. I intend to become a surgeon and I thought to myself, if I can’t get a stupid little ball in the hole on a pool table, how on earth do I expect to open people up and perform surgery on them? It’s all about hand eye coordination.” He rambled, wincing at how idiotic he must sound. This was why men weren’t interested in him. He became a blathering idiot when he was nervous.

“That’s some deep thinking. Have you never played?” The man asked. Cas shook his head.

“Well, why don’t we remedy that and put your concerns to rest? I’ll teach you.” The man held out his hand. “I’m Dean. You go to the university?”

Cas nodded as he shook his hand. “Yes, medicine, obviously. I’m Castiel, or Cas for short.” He chuckled. Dean’s smile widened.

“It’s nice to meet you, Cas. I graduated a few years back, but my brother’s going there now. He’s studying law, so sometimes we come here to play pool and have a couple of beers. Usually after his finals and he needs a break. Come on, I’ll introduce you.” Dean led him over to the table where two men and a woman with bright red hair were standing.

“Who’s this?” The tallest of the men asked.

“This is Cas. He’s never played pool before, which is a travesty in and of itself, but he’s concerned that if he can’t figure out how to play, he won’t be a good surgeon.” Dean winked at Cas who blushed further. The tall man grinned and offered Cas his hand.

“Hi, I’m Sam. Dean’s my brother. This here’s Charlie,” Sam pointed to the redhead, “And Benny.” He pointed to the other man in their group. “They’re friends of ours.”

Cas nodded politely at both of them since they were on the other side of the table.

“You’re in school for medicine?” Charlie asked him.

“Yes. It was my dream growing up.”

“That’s so cool, and you’re going into surgery?” 

He nodded. “Either general or pediatric, I haven’t decided yet.”

“Dean and I went for mechanical engineering. We opened our own shop together.” Benny said. “We’re doing pretty good too.”

“That’s wonderful. I don’t drive, but my roommate does. He needs an overhaul on that thing, it’s falling apart.” Cas said.

Dean pulled a card out of his wallet and handed it over. “Tell him to bring it by. We’re fair in pricing, and we give a discount to the college students.”

Cas thanked him and put the card in his wallet. He took a sip of his beer as Dean began explaining the fundamentals of playing pool, most of which Cas already understood. Charlie jumped in a few times to remind Dean of things, and then she was pulling Cas’ beer from his hands and shoving a pool stick in them.

“Like this.” Dean placed a hand on his upper back, urging him to bend down. “Line up the ball you want to hit, and calculate which hole would be the easiest to get it into.”

The first attempt was a fail. The stick slid out of Cas’ hands and fell onto the table. His second attempt ended up with him almost scratching the felt tabletop. Dean stepped in, helping him align the stick again.

“You have to account for the weight of the stick too, and move it accordingly. Try again.”

So Cas did. He lined the stick up, balancing it on his fingers the way Dean had taught him, and…

The clack of the white ball hitting the others was like music to his ears. Three balls went in, the first one being solid.

“Nice! Good job!” Dean patted him on the back and motioned towards another spot on the other side of the table. “Now see, most people don’t realize this, but pool? It’s a game of physics. If you like math, you’ll like this game. Pick the ball you want to sink, and watch out for the eight ball. Oh, and don’t sink mine, it just gets me to the end faster.”

“Do you play pool often?” Cas asked.

“I’ve played most of my life. My dad taught me and Sam when we were little. I’ve even participated in tournaments. It’s how I paid my way through college, and how I bought my shop. I’m good, but I won’t take advantage of you, so don’t worry.” Dean said. Cas found a ball he thought he could get in the left side pocket, so he angled himself and did a quick calculation in his head. The stick moved smoothly and he gave a little cheer when the ball went in.

“You’re right! It is mathematical!” He smiled wide at Dean who smiled right back.

“Yep, and math was always my fortay.”

The next ball, Cas missed getting in, but Dean got three more in before it was Cas’ turn again. With careful calculations, he managed to sink another ball. Soon it was down to just the eight ball, and Dean sunk that in the pocket he called out. 

“Come on, I’ll buy you a beer.” Dean nudged his arm and Cas handed his stick over to Charlie before following him up to the bar. He placed their order with Jerry and while they waited, turned to face Cas.

“So, what brought you in here tonight? I dunno why, but it seems strange seeing a doctor in here.”

“I’m not a doctor. Yet. I just…I like the atmosphere. Bars back home are stuffy and full of snobs. They’re quiet and boring. This place just has a lot of life to it. Plus the music is good. I like it here.” Cas replied.

“This place is pretty cool. Have you been here before?”

“Oh, yes, quite a few times, actually. Usually when I need to escape my roommate.” Cas frowned. He would bet Gad and Balthazar were _still_ going at it like rabbits.

“Escape? Is your roommate a dick?” Dean asked.

“Quite the contrary. He’s everything I could have hoped for in a roommate. He’s dedicated to his studies, he’s quiet, neat, and doesn’t party. But…” Cas found himself frowning again. 

“But?” Dean urged.

“But he’s up there fucking the man I want.” Cas blurted. Dean’s eyes shot wide open.

“Whoa. He sounds like a jerk.”

“No, it’s not like that. He doesn’t know I was interested in Balthazar. But, I don’t know that I even am interested anymore. He turned out to not really be what I wanted after all. It’s just…they’re loud. And they go on for hours. I lent my noise cancelling headphones to a friend, so I couldn’t drown them out tonight. So I decided to get out of there and come get a drink. I’m hoping they’re finished by the time the bar closes.” Cas leaned against the bar and grabbed the new bottle Jerry set down in front of him. He took a generous swig from it.

“Dude, why aren’t you finding your own guy to bring back and make your own noise with? Maybe they’ll take the hint.” 

Cas’ cheeks were on fire again. “I couldn’t. You see, I’m demisexual. I’ve never found the connection that I need with a person in order to truly enjoy sex. So random people do not interest me.”

Dean nodded in understanding. “That’s completely understandable. Random hookups don’t interest me either. They’re not all they’re chalked up to be.” He took a sip of his own beer. “So, Cas, tell me more about you.”

Cas smiled softly. “Ok, well, what do you want to know?”

“Anything you’re willing to share.” Dean replied, offering up a dazzling smile. With the light of the bar casting Dean in a softer light, he could see the myriad of freckles that covered the man’s nose and cheeks. God, he was attractive. Much more so than Balthazar. With a sigh, he started talking. He liked Dean and felt comfortable around him. Maybe they could even become friends. He was sorely lacking in those.


	3. Chapter 3

When Cas returned home a few hours later, the apartment was blissfully quiet. He breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind himself and headed for the bathroom. This had been a very pleasant evening, and as he brushed the taste of beer and pretzels off his tongue, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to see who was messaging him and smiled. Dean had insisted on them exchanging phone numbers, and the text was from him.

 

**Dean:** You get home ok?

 

Cas hurried to finish brushing his teeth and after relieving himself and washing his hands, he went to his room, closing the door behind himself. He stripped off his jeans and shoes before laying down and replying.

 

**Cas:** Yes, and THANK GOD the apartment is quiet. I think I’d have turned around and left to go find a motel if they were still going at it.

 

**Dean:** I live with Benny and Sam. Benny sometimes gets loud with his girlfriend, but not all night loud. That’s insane. Who has that kind of stamina? I still think you need to make your own noise. Not with a random hookup though. With someone that genuinely cares about you. Rock his world, loudly.

 

Cas laughed. The thought was enticing.

 

**Cas:** I’m searching for someone I can connect with. It’s not easy. When I find that connection, trust me, the world rocking will be mutual. Someday I wish to experience what I’ve heard of as “mind blowing sex.” Until then, I’ll just invest in a backup pair of noise cancelling headphones, and maybe a few hard rock CD’s.

 

**Dean:** You’ll find that connection. Charlie says I’m demi too, which was why I had failed relationships in the past. You can’t force feelings. I’ve been single for a while cause I haven’t found that connection. Yet. I have hope though.

 

**Cas:** I do as well. I don’t want to be alone forever. I don’t want my work to be all there is for me.

 

**Dean:** I have a good feeling that it will happen for us both. Enjoy the quiet and get some sleep. Maybe if you’re free again soon, you want to come over? I promise Benny won’t be knocking boots with Andrea that night. We do movie nights, and if your roommate is being noisy, I promise, I have a comfy couch you can crash on, and a guaranteed ride to classes the next morning, if you have them.

 

Cas smiled wide. There was a strange fluttering in his stomach at the offer.

 

**Cas:** I would like that. When is your next one? They’re going at it every night that Balthazar is over, and lately, that’s most nights. It will be a relief not to hear them. I will pack an overnight bag just in case.

 

**Dean:** Well, you can study here too. It’s quiet. I’ll pick you up. We are planning a Harry Potter marathon Saturday. You game?

 

**Cas:** That sounds perfect. I have class til two, but I’m free after that.

 

**Dean:** I’ll pick you up at four, that way you can study and get your homework done before anyone else comes over. Charlie brings the movies, I provide homemade pizza, Benny supplies beer, soda, and tea, and sometimes others show up with snacks. It’s pretty low key.

 

**Cas:** That sounds wonderful. I will be ready at four.

**Dean:** Goodnight, Cas. Sweet dreams.

 

There that strange fluttering was again. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but he was all smiles as he responded.

 

**Cas:** And you as well.

 

Friday was six nights away and he found he couldn’t wait to see Dean again.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas got home from class on Friday by 2:30 and walked in to find Gad and Balthazar making out on the couch. He rolled his eyes and closed the door a little harder than necessary, startling them both.

 

“Oh, you’re home. Uh, we’ll just go to my room…” Gad started to get up, but Cas waved his hand to stop him.

 

“No need; I’m going out this evening. I won’t be home until tomorrow.”

 

Gad quirked an eyebrow, a sign the man was surprised.

 

“You’re spending the night somewhere?”

 

“Yes, I’m enjoying an evening with friends, and I’m not sure what time I’ll be home tomorrow. I’ll call before I come back.” Cas stripped off his coat and hung it up before toeing off his shoes.

 

“I think our dear Cassie is seeing someone.” Balthazar said, grinning over the back of the couch at him. The corners of Cas’ mouth twitched upwards.

 

“I’m not _seeing_ anyone.”

 

“Yet,” Balthazar assumed, reading him all too well.

 

“There’s potential,” Cas admitted.

 

“Oh? What’s his name? Where did you meet?” Balthazar asked.

 

“We met at Grady’s. Played pool together with his brother and some of his friends, and tonight we’re all getting together to do a Harry Potter marathon.”

 

“That…doesn’t seem like you,” Gad said.

 

“That’s where you’d be wrong. I’ve read the books and I love them; I’ve just never seen the movies. I’m looking forward to this.”

 

“You don’t know this guy very well and you trust him to spend the night at his place?” Gad frowned. “That seems rather reckless.”

 

“I don’t get out much as it is, not with my course load, and I like these people. I’m comfortable around them. Besides, I’m a black belt _and_ I’m armed. I’ll be perfectly fine.” Cas ignored their matching looks of concern and headed for his room to make sure he had everything packed that he wanted to bring with. Satisfied that he was prepared in case Dean’s apartment was too cold or too hot, he left to go take a shower.

 

At four, there came a knock at the door. Gad and Balthazar were watching a movie in the living room, and Gad jumped up to get the door before Cas even came down the hall. Cas dropped his bags next to his shoes and moved around his roommate to welcome Dean.

 

“Hi, this is my apparently rude roommate, Gadreel, or Gad for short.” Cas shot his roommate a dirty look and the man dropped his eyes.

 

“Sorry. Hello.”

 

“Hey, no harm, no foul. I’m Dean.”

 

“It is nice to meet you, Dean,” Gad said. Cas stared at him until he returned to his spot on the couch next to Balthazar, who was laughing softly at his behavior.

 

“That’s his boyfriend, Balthazar.” For the first time, it didn’t really hurt to say those words as he motioned towards the blonde. Dean eyed Balthazar for a moment before nodding politely.

 

“Nice to meet you too.”

 

“My pleasure,” Balthazar replied, nodding back.

 

“Let me get my shoes on real quick.” Cas bent down to put them on and Dean grabbed both of his bags.

 

“Geez, Cas, what did you pack? It’s like you’re moving in,” he joked.

 

“My laptop is in one, and my medical textbooks that I couldn’t get in digital form. They weigh a ton. The last one just has clothes. I wasn’t sure if your apartment would be cold or hot, so I packed pajamas for both,” Cas explained. With his shoes tied, he stood up and grabbed his coat.

 

“I like it a little on the cool side, that way I have an excuse to use my blankets,” Dean said. Cas smiled as he slid his coat on.

 

“That’s what I like too, but Gad gets cold easily.”

 

“Well, he has a body to warm him up. I’d drop the temp a degree or two if you’re not comfortable.” Dean didn’t say that until they had left the apartment and closed the door behind them. He got the feeling Gad didn’t like him very much.

 

“I have been doing that at night. Before he was dating Balthazar, I had to sleep with a fan on. Our apartment gets hot. Now that fall is really starting to set in, the landlord has turned on the heat. I’m boiling if I don’t turn it down. Balthazar thankfully likes it on the cooler side.”

 

“Does your roommate not like me?” Dean asked as they stepped out into the cool October afternoon. Cas rolled his eyes.

 

“He thinks I’m being reckless, running off with a strange man and spending the night. He’s very…”

 

“Boring?” Dean offered as they walked over to his car.

 

“That’s a word for it. I’d have gone with stuffed shirt.” Cas laughed. He looked down at the car, whistling when he saw how beautiful she was. “This is gorgeous.”

 

“Thanks. My dad bought her before I was born and when I left for college, he gave her to me. She’s my pride and joy. I call her baby.” There was obvious pride in Dean’s voice, and Cas thought he had the right to be proud of such a gorgeous car.

 

“I don’t have parking where I live, and I don’t want to spend the extra money on permits for street parking, so I left my car back at my brother’s. It’s in his garage. I think, though, that I will sell it and get something different. I’ve always wanted a ’57 Bel-Air.”

 

“Those are pretty awesome,” Dean said as he hefted the bag of books into the trunk and then added the other. Then he was opening the passenger door for Cas.

 

The drive to his apartment wasn’t long, and the building had a driveway. It was a two-unit building in a quiet neighborhood, and Cas liked it. Less busy than his building, and his neighborhood. When they went to the trunk, Dean insisted on carrying the heavy bag of books, so Cas grabbed the other two.

 

“Is Benny home?” he asked as Dean unlocked the front door and led him into a small foyer.

 

“Not yet. We alternate closing hours. Monday, Wednesday and Friday, I close. Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, he closes. We close the shop on Sundays. The shop does fantastic business, so we’ve been able to hire on some staff. If business keeps going as well as it currently is, in another few years we’ll be able to open a second shop.”

 

Dean led him over to the first floor apartment door and unlocked it. He held it open and ushered Cas in first.

 

Walking into Dean’s living space was like walking into another world. It was nothing like the boring space he shared with Gad, where everything was done in neutral colors, right down to the art on the walls. There was color everywhere, from the red couch to the yellow curtains to the pops of colorful pieces of science fiction memorabilia and posters that hung on the wall. In one corner of the room stood an almost life-size Darth Vader, and there were prints of comics hanging, and figurines on a bookcase. Cas marveled over the light sabers hanging over the massive television, and the Japanese swords on another wall.

 

“This is amazing!”

 

Dean chuckled. “Yeah? Benny and I are nerds, possibly to the extreme, and Sam won’t admit it, but he’s as nerdy as us. These are his swords.”

 

“I like it. It feels lived in. I spend most of my time in my room, which is sort of like this. The living room, Gad insisted we keep it neutral for any guests we might have, but seriously, our course loads are so heavy, we don’t really have the time to invite people over.” Cas set his bags down on the couch and took off his coat, which Dean took from him to hang on a hook by the door.

 

“You thirsty? I’m making pizza and wings for movie time, but I have chips and I made a pitcher of sweet tea this morning. Actually, I made two. One has raspberries.” Dean moved towards the kitchen and Cas followed.

 

“Like, real raspberries?”

 

Dean nodded. “Yep. I hate the fake stuff, or the ones made with syrups. They’re gross.”

 

“I’ll try your raspberry one, that sounds really good,” Cas said. Dean got two glasses and poured some for them both. Cas accepted the one he was given and took a sip. It was possibly the best thing he’d ever tasted, and he chugged half the glass in one go. Dean was smiling as he leaned over to refill it.

 

“I guess you like it.”

 

“I love it! I’ve never had tea this good before!”

 

Dean took a sip and smiled. “I learned from my aunt. She makes a killer peach tea too. I make infused waters too. My favorite is strawberries and lime. It makes Sam happy. He’s a health nut, and infusing water gives it added vitamins. I just like the taste.”

 

“I think that sounds good, strawberries and lime. I’d like to taste that sometime.” Cas smiled shyly at him as his stomach did that strange flutter again.

 

“I’ll make some for next time,” Dean said as he smiled back.

 

Their moment was ruined when Sam came walking in the kitchen, his nose stuffed in a textbook. He almost missed that there were people even in the room, until Dean cleared his throat, making him look up.

 

“Oh, hey, Cas. Good to see you again.”

 

“Nice to see you as well. Are you studying?” Cas asked, nodding towards the book in his hands.

 

“Yeah, I have a paper due in sociology. They don’t play around in college. You barely get over the midterms before they’re loading you up with more papers and tests.” Sam sighed as he closed the book.

 

“I understand that all too well. This is my last year, then I enter into hell, better known as my residency. I’m worried I’ll have to kiss goodbye whatever social life I have at that point.” Cas glanced over at Dean, hoping that he’d still be able to manage some semblance of his already nearly nonexistent social life, especially now that he was making friends.

 

“Well, we’re not the type to give up on our friends, are we, Dean.” Sam smiled brightly, and his brother nodded.

 

“You’re pretty much stuck with us.”

 

Cas smiled. He liked that thought an awful lot.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam ended up joining Cas at the kitchen table to study and chat while Dean made the pizza and wings. More than a few times Cas found himself staring. It was hard not to. Dean was beautiful, confident, and personable. Balthazar didn’t even cross his mind at all as he chatted with Sam and Dean, and by the time Benny got home, they were all laughing and enjoying themselves.

 

Charlie arrived at six, with movies in hand and a bag full of snacks. She was just as perky as Cas remembered and was fascinated by his medical textbooks. She was happy to quiz him, and he appreciated the extra help. When he had his homework done and he felt confident that he had studied enough, they all moved into the living room. Benny walked in just as they were walking in the room.

 

“Whose bags?” Charlie asked when she spotted Cas’ on the couch.

 

“Mine,” Cas replied.

 

“You’re staying over?” Benny asked as he passed the beer to Sam.

 

“Dean said it was ok.” Cas looked worriedly at Dean, who patted him on the shoulder.

 

“His roommate is having a lot of mad sex lately. He can’t sleep or study with that noise, so I told him he could stay the night.”

 

“Oh, sure, couch is super comfy, unless you’re sleeping in Dean’s room.” Benny winked. Cas let out a startled squeak that made Dean and Charlie both burst out laughing.

 

“What’s so funny?” Sam asked as he walked back in the room.

 

“Benny embarrassed Cas, that’s all.” Dean squeezed Cas’ shoulder before moving his hand to his lower back and guiding him around to the front of the couch. That strange fluttering felt more like bird flapping in Cas’ stomach with Dean’s hand on him. When he removed it to take the bags and move them to the corner, Cas found that he mourned the loss.

 

Cas settled into the center of the couch, with Dean on the left and Sam on his right. Charlie produced a beanbag chair from a closet and flopped down into that while Benny relaxed in the recliner. The first movie was in, and halfway through they paused it to eat. Dean’s homemade pizza and wings were phenomenal, and Cas ate more than he’d expected. He enjoyed another glass of the sweet tea while everyone but Charlie had beer. She was drinking alkaline water. Dean had even made her a special pizza, vegan, and she devoured it.

 

He found that he was enjoying the movies. They were fun, and he was in good company. Charlie’s reactions to everything made them more interesting. By the fourth movie, they were all sleepy. Gad had texted Cas almost every hour to make sure he was still alive, until he got mad enough to send an angry text back telling him he was fine, and that he was busy trying to watch the movies. He found himself having trouble trying to keep his eyes open though, and a half hour into the fifth movie, he intended just to blink, but couldn’t open his eyes again. Somehow, he slid over, his head coming to rest on Sam’s shoulder. The young man didn’t mind though. Charlie called it a night, though, declaring that if Cas wasn’t awake to enjoy the movies, they would just have to pick up where they left off the next day. She turned the movie off and bid her friends goodnight, leaving the apartment much more quietly than she had entered it.

 

“You gonna wake him up?” Benny asked as he stood up and stretched.

 

“Yeah, he needs to change, and I’m sure he’ll want to brush his teeth.” Dean leaned over to gently shake Cas. The man simply groaned and switched positions, moving over to wrap his arms around Dean’s waist and snuggle against his neck. His breathing was still even; he hadn’t even woken up.

 

“Aww, ain’t that cute,” Benny teased. Dean hadn’t even realized his friend had taken his phone out until the camera flashed.

 

“You asshole,” Dean grumbled. Benny just laughed and headed for his room.

 

“I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” Sam was up leaving a second later, and suddenly Dean was alone with Cas. Not that he minded. Cas was cuddly when he was asleep. While debating on how best to wake the man and get him the blankets and pillows he would need, he ended up falling asleep himself.

 

Benny woke around 11 that morning, heading into the kitchen to start the coffee pot. He peeked into the living room to make sure Cas was ok and ended up snorting softly when he saw the two men asleep together, limbs tangled up with Cas on top of Dean, his head tucked up under Dean’s chin. It was so damn cute he pulled out his phone to take a picture, this time turning the flash off so he didn’t wake them. He took several pictures and sent a few to Charlie who responded quickly with a series of “awws” and emoji hearts. Snickering softly to himself, he went back into the kitchen to get his coffee.

 

Cas woke a half hour later, the smell of coffee rousing him from one of the most peaceful slumbers he’d ever had. The couch wasn’t quite as soft as he’d expected, but it was still incredibly comfortable. As he opened his eyes, he realized why. He wasn’t asleep on the couch. He was asleep on _Dean_.

 

“Morning, gorgeous.” Dean’s eyes were still closed, but he had a sleepy smile on his lips. Cas blushed as he carefully sat back. Last thing he wanted was to kneel on the other man’s balls.

 

“I’m sorry, did I fall asleep on you? What time is it?”

 

Dean finally opened his eyes and brought his watch up to squint at it. “Almost noon.”

 

“Oh, wow, I was tired. I think this is the best sleep I’ve gotten in a long time. It’s hard to sleep with Gad and Balth in the room right across the hall. Balth…he’s, uh, loud.” Cas scratched at his jaw and looked around the room. “Why didn’t you wake me? That can’t have been comfortable for you to have me…sleeping on top of you.” His cheeks flushed even more red, and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

 

“I was thinking of how to wake you when I guess I fell asleep. You fell asleep on Sam and the first time I tried to wake you, you ended up shifting your body and wrapping yourself around me without even waking up. So, I wanted to figure out a better way to do it, but then I guess I conked out too.” Dean chuckled and stretched a bit.

 

“You should have just shook me awake, but…I did sleep well. You’re comfortable.” The corners of Cas’ mouth turned upwards, and he smiled shyly at him. Dean was beaming as he sat up.

 

“Been a long time since I fell asleep with another person. It was a great night’s sleep for me too. Next time, though, we should sleep in my bed. Don’t worry, I’ll be a gentleman. It’s memory foam, and a queen size. It’ll save us the embarrassment of assholes taking pictures of us as we sleep.”

 

“Someone took pictures?” Cas asked.

 

“Yep, Benny, last night, after you curled yourself around me. I’m betting he took more this morning.” Dean pulled his phone out to check. It was still at 40% battery, so he went in and checked his messages. Sure enough, there were several from Benny of him and Cas sound asleep. With a sigh, he turned the phone so Cas could see.

 

“Oh…” Cas blushed again. He had to admit, though, they looked cute together.

 

“I think we look comfortable,” Dean said, turning the phone around so he could look at the pictures again. “And cute.”

 

Cas smiled. “I-I think so too.”

 

“You two awake in there?” Benny called out from the kitchen. “I have pancakes, sausage and fruit. Unless you want Dean’s sausage, Cas.”

 

“Oh my God…” Cas gasped softly. Dean burst out laughing as he got to his feet.

 

“I gotta pee, but then heck yeah, I’m hungry. You hungry, Cas?”

 

“Yes, but I’ll use the bathroom after you.”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam apparently had woken up around nine and he’d gone for a run, eaten breakfast, and was in his room studying by the time everyone else woke up, but he came out once he heard voices talking. He joined them at the table as they ate, talking with Cas about his upcoming classes.

 

After breakfast, Cas changed into a pair of the sweatpants he’d brought along as a “just in case” item, and they all went back to the living room. Charlie, as he learned, lived in the upstairs apartment, and she came down, ready to continue the marathon. They replayed the beginning part that he had fallen asleep during, and they all settled in to watch it.

 

It was going on ten when Dean drove Cas home. He’d spent an amazing weekend with his new friends, and he couldn’t help but feel impressed when Dean walked him to his door.

 

“So, are your weekends generally free?” he asked.

 

“When it’s not the time for finals, yes. For now,” Cas replied. Dean took a step closer and shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

 

“Could I talk you into coming over next weekend? We could watch movies, or maybe go out to dinner or something. Whatever you’re up for.”

 

Cas liked how shy Dean suddenly seemed. “I’d like that. You could pick me up around the same time? I’m game for anything; however, I might have to work on a paper or two. I have less homework now that I’m in my last semester, but it’s more than most people would be used to.”

 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll pick you up at four. If you get time during the week, let me know. Maybe we could get a drink or something.” Dean hovered for a moment before he started backing up towards the stairs.

 

“Ok.” Cas watched him leave, and he felt his stomach do that flutter again. He needed to figure out what that was.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“So…you met someone,” Meg said.

 

“Yes. I wanted to ask you something about it though.” Cas switched his phone from his right ear to his left so he could scribble down a note for his homework.

 

“What about?”

 

“Well, I’ve come to terms with being demi, and it’s sort of like feeling numb all the time. I hate it, if I’m being honest. There’s just nothing that I feel sexually or romantically towards anyone,” he explained.

 

“Right, until you met Balthazar.”

 

“Right, but…I’m feeling something towards someone else. And it’s stronger. I am unsure if it’s something I should pursue though because he’s demi too.” Cas sighed. “Meg, he’s gorgeous, and he’s really very sweet. We’ve been spending weekends together. Every weekend since October. I think I might be falling in love with him, and we’ve done nothing more than talk and hang out. It will hurt terribly if I do and he doesn’t feel the same.”

 

“So? _Talk to him_. Stop wondering what could be happening and go find out. Falling in love is an amazing feeling, and everyone should experience that. You included. Call him, invite him out to dinner, and see where things can go, then call me back to tell me all about your hot boyfriend.”

 

Cas chuckled. “You think? I know he likes me; I’m just not sure he feels anything for me.”

 

“I’m betting he does. Go, call him now instead of me, and let me know later how much incredibly hot sex you’re having,” she teased. He laughed happily.

 

“Ok, I’ll call him now.”

 

“Good. Love you, talk to you soon.” She blew him a kiss before hanging up. He stared at his phone for a moment before biting the bullet and calling Dean.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Dean always sounded so happy when he called. He loved that.

 

“I was wondering, are you busy tonight?”

 

“I am not. Why, did you want to come over? Roommate have his bunny over again?” Dean joked. Cas laughed.

 

“He has Balth over more nights than not. It’s getting very distracting. I was wondering if…you wanted to go to dinner. With me.”

 

“Well who else would I be going to dinner with?” Dean teased. “Yeah, sure, what time should I pick you up?”

 

“Let’s aim for seven.”

 

“Am I dressing up?” Dean asked. Cas thought for a moment. Where could he take Dean for dinner? It dawned on him, he knew just the place.

 

“Yes, a suit is required.”

 

“Oh, cool.” Dean actually sounded pleased by that.

 

“I’ll see you at seven then.” Cas was smiling so wide his cheeks hurt.

 

“See you at seven.”

 

 Dean hung up and stared at his phone for a long enough time that Benny eventually nudged him.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“Uh, I think…” He cocked his head as he tucked his phone back in his pocket. “Cas just asked me out. Like, on a date.”

 

“It’s about time one of you grew a pair. Where are you two going?” Benny tossed the wrench he’d been using in the toolbox and fished out a screwdriver.

 

“He didn’t say. I’m picking him up at seven, and he told me to wear a suit. We’re running slower today so I’m going to cut out a bit early. I’d like to have longer than 20 minutes to scrub the grease out from under my nails.” Dean checked the time. It was almost five.

 

“Sure. Why don’t you wear that nice one Charlie helped you pick out? Cas will be drooling.”

 

Dean laughed and rolled his eyes. “You can have Victor or Cole stay longer if you get busy.”

 

“We got it covered. You get going.” Benny patted his arm before walking away to go finish the Chevy Spark he was replacing the air filter on. Dean called over Victor to finish the car he’d been working on and went in back to change out of his coveralls and wash his hands. He had a hot date with a gorgeous doctor.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean spent almost an hour in the shower, scrubbing every inch of his body, but especially his hands and under his fingernails. He shaved and dressed in his nicest suit, even slapping on a bit of cologne before stepping back to look at himself in the mirror. When the front door opened and closed, he poked his head out of his room to see who was there.

 

“Char? What are you doing here?” he asked when he realized it was his friend and not his brother.

 

“I saw your car. Hey, why are you in a suit? Do you have a date?” She came down the hall, nodding approvingly at his choice of suits.

 

“Uh, yeah.” He looked in the mirror again and adjusted his tie.

 

“It better be with Cas and not that Lisa chick that keeps coming around the shop.” She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow at him. He grinned at her and nodded.

 

“Cas called me this afternoon and asked me out. Told me to wear a suit.”

 

She smiled wide and clapped her hands together.

 

“This is amazing! I’m so excited! Do you like him? Like, _really_ like him?”

 

“Yeah, I do. I’m like, crazy about him. Not like anyone else I’ve ever been around or dated. He makes me feel things I didn’t know I even could feel. I wasn’t sure if he liked me in the same way though, cause he’s demi too. Guess I know he does.” He turned to face her. “Benny told me to wear this one because you have good taste.”

 

“You look amazing. You’re going to have him drooling, not that he doesn’t every time he looks at you.”

 

Dean grinned. “Yeah? He looks at me like that?”

 

“Duh,” She rolled her eyes. “You look at him the same way.”

 

He laughed as he grabbed his phone and wallet. “Yeah, ok, maybe I do, but have you looked at him? He’s freaking gorgeous. It’s why I talked to him that first night. No way was I passing on speaking to the most gorgeous man I’ve ever laid eyes on. I pretty much started feeling something for him within those first few weeks, but I’m sure I do now.”

 

“Go get your man.” She shoved him playfully towards the door. “And stop for condoms, you’ll need them.”

 

His cheeks reddened, but he didn’t argue. Did he need them? Couldn’t hurt to stop and grab some. Right? Or was he thinking too far ahead? Shaking his head, he headed for the coat closet in the living room. Tonight deserved something better than his canvas jacket or his dad’s old leather coat. He took out his wool knee length coat and slipped it on. It was time to go and pick up his date.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas had put on his nicest suit after showering and shaving. He thought he looked nice. After snapping a few pictures and sending them to Meg for her opinion, he got a couple heart emojis and a series of thumbs up which helped ease his doubt. As he was in the bathroom styling his hair, Gad appeared in the doorway.

 

“You going out?”

 

“Yeah, I have a date.”

 

“Oh? Do I know the guy?” Gad crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

 

“It’s Dean. I… asked him out.” Cas squinted as he critiqued his hair. It never cooperated the way he wanted.

 

“You guys have been getting pretty serious, haven’t you?”

 

“I care about him. I’ve had feelings for him for a while now, so I asked him out. He said yes.” Cas didn’t feel that he owed Gad an explanation, but he was in too good a mood at that moment.

 

“Well, I’m happy for you. He turned out to be a pretty nice guy. I actually wanted to talk to you about something before you go.”

 

Cas turned away from the mirror to look at him.

 

“What’s on your mind?”

 

“Well, as I’m sure you know, Balthazar and I are pretty serious about one another.” Gad pushed off the door frame and stuffed his hands in his back pockets.

 

“Yes, I am well aware.”

 

“Well, we’ve been talking, but I told him I needed to talk to you too. I…want him to move in. He doesn’t have a lot of stuff at his place, he’s in a dorm, and he’d obviously be staying in my room with me. But I want him here. If it is an issue, he and I could try to find our own place.”

 

Cas felt like there was something Gad wasn’t saying, like maybe it would be more convenient if _he_ were the one to move if he didn’t like the new arrangement. The very thought of being pushed out of his own place ticked him off, but he kept his cool.

 

“You’re sure you’re ready to live with a boyfriend?”

 

“I believe I am. We’ve been together six months. I figure, I won’t put him on the lease, at least, not for a while. If it turns out that we do well living together, great. If we don’t, he goes back to the dorms. But…I love him. I want him in my bed every night, not two or three times a week.”

 

Cas wanted to correct him and say Balthazar was already _in_ his bed every night, but he bit his tongue.

 

“Trial run. A month. If I can’t live with him, he can’t stay. This is my home too.”

 

Gad nodded. “That’s fair. I’ll tell him when he comes over tonight.”

 

Cas winced internally. Great, he had to listen to raunchy sex most of the night. A knock at the door distracted him and his stomach did a flip. Dean was here.

 

“I’ll get the door, you finish getting ready.” Gad left to go get the door and Cas tried one last time in vain to tame his hair. Eventually he gave up. He started for the living room, his heart practically leaping into his chest when he saw how amazing Dean looked.

 

“Wow, you look fantastic,” he said. Dean smiled wide as he looked Cas over.

 

“So do you. Care to tell me where we’re going?”

 

“I have a 7:30 reservation for Costa Azul,” Cas replied.

 

“Never been there, but I’ve always wanted to go. It’s formal?”

 

“Formal with a three week in advance waiting list. I called in a favor, got us in tonight.”

 

“I am impressed. Are you ready to go?” Dean asked. Cas nodded and went to grab his black trench coat from the closet. It had a thermal lining that his usual one did not have. Dean took it and helped him into it, and he smiled brightly up at him.

 

“You kids have fun now.” Gad smiled as they left. Cas smiled back. Once the door was closed his smile fell away and he groaned.

 

“What’s the matter?” Dean asked as they started down the stairs.

 

“I just gained another roommate.”

 

It took Dean a second to realize what he was saying. “You’re kidding. Balthazar is moving in?”

 

“Yes. Gad just asked tonight if it would be ok. What was I supposed to say? I told him we could do a trial run. If I can’t live with the man too, he’s not staying. But they’re going to drive me insane with the sex! I barely sleep as it is when he stays over. The bedrooms should have been put at opposite ends of the apartment, seriously.”

 

“You don’t still have feelings for Balthazar, do you?” Dean looked worried, and Cas didn’t want him thinking he liked anyone but him. He caught the man by the arm and turned him to face him.

 

“No, I don’t. I stopped feeling anything for him pretty early on once I figured out something about him that I found less than desirable. Besides, I met you, and you turned my entire world upside down, but in the best way possible.”

 

Dean’s smile was stunning as he took a step closer. “So…this really is a date?”

 

“Yes, and I’m so glad you said yes.”

 

“I’ve been hoping for a while now that maybe you felt something for me, cause I’m crazy about you,” Dean said.

 

“I most certainly feel something.” Cas took his own step closer. There was one way to know for sure if his own feelings were true. He stepped right into Dean’s personal space and kissed him.

 

It was like a nuclear bomb going off in his stomach, and he’d never felt anything like it before. Dean’s arms came around him, pulling him closer, and then he was opening up, feeling the warm glide of a tongue passing over his own. Kissing had never felt this wonderful and he almost didn’t want to stop, but eventually they had to come up for air. Dean placed one more soft kiss against his lips before pulling back. Cas’ eyelids fluttered, and he opened his eyes to see Dean smiling.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a kiss like that. That was pretty hot.”

 

Cas blushed as he smiled back. “I’ve never felt anything kissing someone before.”

 

“But you did? Kissing me, I mean,” Dean asked. Cas nodded.

 

“It was wonderful.”

 

Dean pulled him close, kissing the breath right out of him for a second time before finally opening the car door for him.

 

“We could stand around all night kissing, but we have reservations, and it’s cold as balls out here. Next time I kiss you, I’d prefer for us to be somewhere warm.”

 

Cas laughed as he got into the car. Once Dean was behind the wheel, he turned a bit in his seat to face him.

 

“I would like that. Being able to feel like this, it’s a bit overwhelming, but in a good way.”

 

Dean reached across the seat to take his hand. He squeezed it lightly before starting the car.

 

“I know exactly what you mean.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Dinner out with Dean was not all that different than any other time he spent with the man, except now Cas was hyper focused on his mouth, and how incredible those soft, plush lips had felt pressed against his own. He spent most of dinner in a state of low arousal which was strange for him. No one had ever turned him on like this before, and he wanted to experience so much more of it.

 

They enjoyed their food, adding on some flan for dessert, and then they were getting ready to leave. Cas fought with himself the entire ride back to his apartment on whether it would be appropriate to invite Dean in. It was a little after nine, and he didn’t have class until 11 the next morning. Dean had work the next morning, though, so he wasn’t sure if he’d even say yes if he made the offer. His inner debate must have been written all over his face because Dean didn’t just pull up in front of the building, he found a parking spot and actually parked.

 

“What’s on your mind there, gorgeous? You look deeply conflicted about something.”

 

Cas nibbled at his lower lip for a moment before deciding to just come out with it.

 

“I was trying to decide if it would be appropriate to invite you in. Or if maybe I would offend you, or it would seem like I’m being too forward.”

 

Dean took his chin in hand, tilting his face up so they were looking at one another.

 

“Would there be more of that phenomenal kissing involved?”

 

Cas smiled. “There could definitely be more of that.”

 

“Were you thinking there could be other things too?”

 

Cas swallowed hard and nodded as much as he could with Dean still holding his chin. “I-I’ve been turned on since our last kiss.”

 

“Me too. Did you want to give Gad and Balthazar a taste of their own medicine?”

 

Cas laughed. “You’re awful, you know that?”

 

Dean chuckled. “Maybe. But truthfully, I’ve been freaking hard since our last kiss, and I’m very interested in doing something about that. However,” he moved closer, bringing their mouths together and setting off more fireworks, “I want to do that with you.”

 

“Then come on, the car’s getting cold.” Cas opened the passenger door and climbed out. Dean did the same, coming around the car to join him. He took Cas’ hand and they headed inside and up to the apartment.

 

The living room was quiet when they walked in, but there were sounds coming from down the hall. Cas grimaced as he closed the door and locked it.

 

“Is that…” Dean’s eyes widened in horror.

 

“Yes, and it will unfortunately be going on until the wee hours of the morning. They both have incredible stamina.” Cas replied dryly as he stripped off his coat and hung it in the closet. He took Dean’s coat and hung it up as well.

 

“I have stamina.” Dean winked, and Cas tried in vain to stifle his laughter.

 

“That’s…that’s very good to know. My room is this way.” He took Dean by the hand and brought him to his bedroom.

 

“Now this is the Cas I have come to know,” Dean said, smiling when he saw the posters and framed lithographs that hung on the walls. “The rest of your apartment is so cold and impersonal. I like it in here.”

 

Cas was busy stripping off his jacket and tie but he smiled shyly over his shoulder.

 

“It’s why I like your place more. This has never felt like home to me, except in here.”

 

Dean watched as Cas tossed his jacket and tie on the dresser. He absently touched the condoms in his own pocket. It had been a good call stopping to get them. He fully intended to make Cas scream as loud as Balthazar currently was.

 

Watching Cas undress was just making him even harder. He’d never experienced arousal of this magnitude, but he knew that once he got Cas horizontal, it would get even better. He crossed the room, coming up behind the other man and wrapping his arms around him. Cas just relaxed against him as he slid one hand up his inner thigh and the other across his stomach.

 

“I have a question. What was it that made you suddenly lose interest in Balthazar? Not that I’m trying to ruin the moment; I’m just curious.”

 

Cas leaned farther into him, a small moan slipping past his lips when Dean’s hand began to rub him through his pants.

 

“Mmm, I lost interest when I found out he’s strictly a bottom. That’s _my_ favorite position.”

 

Dean’s jaw dropped a bit. Fuck, Cas really was perfect!

 

“That works wonderfully for me because I’m going to make you scream my name.” His fingers deftly opened Cas’ zipper and reached inside with one hand while using his other to unbuckle his belt. The pants slid down, pooling around his ankles and Cas toed his shoes off along with the discarded clothing. Dean’s hand was inside his boxers, while his other worked at unbuttoning the rest of the shirt Cas still had on. He fumbled to open the cuffs, expecting Dean to pull that off too, but he didn’t. Not right away. Instead, he scraped blunt fingernails over Cas’ nipples, pulling sounds from him he didn’t realize he was even capable of making. The blunt hardness of Dean’s cock was pressing against his right cheek, and suddenly he was desperate to get him out of his clothes too. He turned around, already missing the feeling of Dean’s hand on his dick, and began undressing him.

 

“It’s not fair if I’m the only one naked.” His fingers were swift, unknotting Dean’s tie and opening his shirt only moments later. He slid his hands under the open shirt edges, up to Dean’s shoulders, and pushed both the shirt and the jacket off. At the last moment he realized he’d forgotten the cuffs, so he opened those too. The fabric hit the floor in a near silent poof of air, and then he started on Dean’s pants. Belt, then button, then zipper, and soon he was standing there in nothing but a tight pair of boxer briefs and his socks.

 

“You’re even more beautiful than I had imagined.” He traced the freckles that were scattered across Dean’s shoulders and upper chest, then ran his fingers down the strong pectorals to his stomach.

 

“Nah, babe, you’re the one who’s gorgeous. Fuck, you’re perfect.” Dean pulled him in, bringing their mouths together in another fireworks inducing kiss. It took Cas’ breath away, being kissed like that, and it made him desperate to feel _more_. He wrapped his arms around Dean and began pulling him back towards the bed. When his legs hit the edge, he let himself fall back onto it. Dean, to his surprise, didn’t follow. Instead, he stood there, staring down hungrily for a moment before kneeling down on the carpet and nudging Cas’ legs open. He pulled the man’s socks off first, and then hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off.

 

Cas sat up on one elbow to watch as Dean took his hard, leaking cock and licked up the underside of it. He let out a single “ _fuck_!” before an unexpected desperate whine escaped. Dean’s green eyes met his as he wrapped his lips around the head of Cas’ cock and swallowed him down.

 

“Gah!  _Fuck_!” he shouted, unashamedly. Gad and Balthazar had no respect for him, so he wasn’t about to be quiet either.

 

He’d had blowjobs before, and while they’d been nice, it had always taken forever before he could come. That was not the case this time. He was already shamefully close to blowing his load. When his body began to tense, Dean pulled off.

 

“Move up the bed.”

 

Cas did as asked while Dean went over to his discarded clothing. He was fishing around in the pocket of his blazer.

 

“Did you bring condoms or something?”

 

“I did. I wasn’t trying to be presumptuous, but I figured maybe they could come in handy, so I bought some,” Dean replied.

 

“Well, I was thinking we would have used them eventually, if not today, or possibly not at all if you’re clean. I’m clean. I get tested regularly, but I’ve not been sexually active probably since the night of my 21st birthday.” Cas said. Dean found the box, letting out a sound of triumph before standing up and shedding the rest of his clothes.

 

“I’m clean. By the way, how old _are_ you? I never thought to ask.”

 

“I just turned 28 in September.” Cas realized that the only person whose age he knew was Sam’s, and only because he was in his third year and had guessed he was around 20. All he knew was Dean was his older brother by a few years.

 

“I’m 24. I’ll be 25 in January.” Dean climbed into the bed, stretching his body out over Cas’ and kissing him again. Cas wrapped his arms and legs around him, pulling him down more firmly so he could rut against him.

 

“I can forgo the condoms if you want. I haven’t had sex in a couple years, and I’ve been tested. It’s a matter of whether or not you trust me.” Dean tossed the box on the nightstand, freeing up his hand to reach between them and wrap around both of them. Cas cried out at the friction. They had barely done anything and it was already more intense than anything he’d experienced previously.

 

“That’s fine, please, Dean, I need you _inside me_!”

 

“You have lube? I forgot to bring that.”

 

Cas reached for the drawer, fumbling around inside it until he came up with a bottle. He shoved it at Dean who chuckled as he nudged the man’s legs open so he could kneel between them.

 

“I’ve not had sex in like three years, and well, it should have been good, but I didn’t have any feelings for him, so I was numb. The condom made me even more numb and I couldn’t come at all, except by my own hand. I’ve barely touched you and I already feel like I’m going to explode. Not using a condom, I’ll tell you now, I don’t know how long I’ll last. It might only be a few minutes.” Dean flushed red in embarrassment as he opened the bottle. It would be humiliating if he barely got going and blew his load.

 

“I don’t care. We have all night, and…” Cas bit his lower lip, not sure if he was making too much of an assumption but Dean leaned down to kiss him.

 

“The rest of our lives? I’m crazy about you Cas, in a way I’ve never been about anyone before. This isn’t our only night together. If you think I’m giving you up, you’ve got another think coming.”

 

Cas smiled wide, feeling the way his heart fluttered. It was a wonderful feeling as he realized that this, _this_ is what falling in love felt like. He drew Dean down into another earth-shattering kiss, hoping it would always be this wonderful, though logically he knew feelings would eventually temper. He just knew he’d always feel deeply for Dean, and that he’d feel the same way in return. The sex would be amazing, of that he was positive.

 

Dean stole another kiss before his lips began moving farther down Cas’ body, kissing and sucking at smooth skin, rolling his nipples between his teeth before sucking on the hard nubs, all the while continuing his journey south. The kisses he peppered Cas’ inner thighs with pulled all sorts of sounds from the man, all of which he was eager to hear again, over and over. He’d never thought he’d actually find someone he could fall in love with, but Cas was everything he could have wanted, and more.

 

“Dean, please,” Cas begged. Dean nipped lightly at his inner thigh, smiling at the way the man gasped, before sliding one slick finger in. He wanted to make this a wonderful experience for this man who was so thoroughly stealing his heart. He’d never cared so much about making the experience for the other person something good.

 

He poured more lube and worked a second finger in. Not long after that, he worked in a third. Cas was moaning, begging him to get inside him, and Dean had to hold his own dick at the base with his free hand so he didn’t come before he even got to feel what sex would be like with someone he truly had feelings for.

 

“Enough! I’m ready!” Cas swung a leg up and over Dean before he could react, and flipped onto his stomach. He got up on all fours, shaking his ass in invitation. Dean coated his cock with a generous amount of lube before lining himself up and pushing in.

 

He moved slowly, both for his sake and for Cas’. The tight heat was incredible, and way more intense than anything he’d ever felt before, and not just because he wasn’t wearing a condom. It was simultaneously too much and not enough as he began to move in a series of long, slow strokes. Cas was whining, begging him for more, and as he began to thrust faster, he pushed back, meeting him inch for inch until they were slamming into one another.

 

“Fuck!” he shouted.

 

“Dean! Please! Harder!” Cas begged. He obliged, thrusting in as deep as he could get, making Cas scream his name. There was no sound better than Cas’ rough voice, thick with lust as it echoed his name. His fingers ached where they dug into sharp hipbones, and he knew Cas would be bruised later. It turned him on even more thinking about how his boyfriend (cause yeah, that’s exactly what Cas was, and he wouldn’t think of him any other way) would be walking around, dressed in his fuzzy sweaters and jeans, but underneath his clothing would be the marks Dean left on his body. It was tempting to leave a few visible ones, but this wasn’t high school, and he wasn’t a hormonal teenager claiming his own property.

 

He shocked himself with how long he was lasting, and he managed to let go of one hip so he could reach around to take Cas in hand. It only took a few strokes and a well-placed squeeze before Cas was screaming one last time as he came. His walls squeezed tight around Dean’s cock and with one last thrust he was coming harder than he ever had with another person. He was dripping in sweat and panting hard as he pulled out.

 

“Come take a shower with me?” Cas asked as he turned around and knelt in front of him. “Then I’ll change the bedding and…” He kissed Dean’s jaw before sucking lightly at his neck. “I want you to stay the night.”

 

“Yeah, I’m all for that. I’ll message Benny, tell him I’ll be in late. Then I’ll drive you to school.” Dean kissed him again, amazed at how easily Cas melted into his every touch. This was what it felt like to fall in love, and he wanted a lifetime of this.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Balthazar was still catching his breath, coming down from another mind blowing orgasm when he heard the moaning in the other bedroom. Gad was kissing down his chest, the sound of his lips smacking on skin distracting him enough that he wasn’t hearing anything in Cas’ room. Yet. But Balthazar was.

 

“Gad, love, stop.”

 

Gadreel looked up, frowning. “Why?”

 

The sound of moaning grew louder, and this time he heard it too. He sat back on his haunches, turning his head towards the door.

 

“Is that…”

 

_“Dean! Yes!”_

 

“I believe Dean is over. Good lord, do we sound that loud?” Balthazar looked up at his boyfriend, his blue eyes wide with a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

 

“God, I hope not!” Gad frowned as the noises in the other bedroom just got louder and louder. “Oh, man, how many nights have we kept him up?”

 

“I’m guessing most every night. I understand now why whenever I pop my head in to speak with him, he’s wearing headphones.” It suddenly dawned on Balthazar. “That’s…embarrassing.”

 

“He’s demi though,” Gad said.

 

“Demi means he can enjoy sex with the right person. Judging by the way he’s screaming Dean’s name, I’m guessing he has found that person.” Balthazar snorted. Gad sucked his lower lip into his mouth as several thoughts began to race through his head. The sounds in the other bedroom were just getting louder until it almost sounded like they were in the room _with_ them.

 

“And I asked him if you could move in. He got a strange sort of look on his face, but I couldn’t quite gauge what it meant at the time. Now I know.” He sighed and looked down at his boyfriend. “I think perhaps we should get our own place. For Cas’ sake.”

 

Balthazar chuckled and nodded. “I think you’re right. We’ve been unfair to the poor man, and I feel guilty. I had no idea sound carried so much in this place. Even my dorm room doesn’t carry sound like this. There’s an apartment available upstairs, and at the other end of the hall. We could inquire. You should talk to Cas first though, make sure he can handle living here on his own, financially speaking. I don’t think he’ll actually _be_ alone.”

 

“I’ll talk to him in the morning,” Gad promised.

 

The sounds in the other bedroom continued on and off for several hours, with a break for a shower that Balthazar was pretty certain was mutual. He was impressed with how often they kept going at it, and perhaps a little jealous. As much as he and Gad had sex, he didn’t always come. It sure sounded like Cas was enjoying many wonderful orgasms.

 

When the sounds in the other room finally died down some time after two, Gad and Balthazar were finally able to lay down and attempt to get some sleep.

 

“I’ll talk to the landlord in the morning. You talk to Cassie,” Balthazar said as he snuggled back against his boyfriend’s chest.

 

“First thing in the morning,” Gad mumbled sleepily against his shoulder. New living arrangements were priority for all of them!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this, especially the way it ended. Especially you, **Desirae**!!! I hope it lives up to the Hey Jealousy Challenge. This was fun!


End file.
